Her eyes are the door to your long lost soul
by AudreyBethABBaby
Summary: What if Isabella had died giving birth? How would things turn out? How would Ed deal with his happily ever after not tuning out so happily?
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I replayed the only memories I had of my mom over and over in my head. Today was that day. The day we lost my mother due to me. My own father doesn't even want me. There are things I want to know but they are ignorant. I want to know what my mother's name is. My father had never let anyone speak of her name. I hated myself. I just sat in my room and cried. Rosaline and Emmett walked into the room. "its okay sweetie." Roseline rubbed my back as I tried not to make a big deal. They always yell at my dad for not talking to me but I don't blame him. After all, I am the monster who killed his true love. I don't like when they tell him things. It creates more problems. I hear Emmett argue with my dad.

My dad comes up. I turn away. My eyes are the same color as my mothers. He couldn't see my eyes. then he mummers "I'm going hunting." Emmett thinks something then my da- Edward looks at me and says "There's no way I'm taking that monster." I sobbed as Emmett growled. He wasn't going to ever let this go. Why can't I crawl in a corner and die? I know they mean well, but I just don't want them to care about me. I am the monster who killed my mom. Rose left. So did Emmett. They were trying to give us some alone time. I kept my eyes on the window trying to distract myself from his hateful eyes. I've never looked at him in the eye once. I was waiting for more insults that I diserved. I deserved every bit of it. I curled on my bed sobbing silently. He left. Later that night I just thought about my mom. If only I knew something about her. I cried myself to sleep and awoke of a knocking on my window. I wiped up my dry tears then opened the window as softly as I could. It was Jacob, My best friend,. "Jake, what are you doing here?" He smiled. I could see his face in the dark. Like a lighting fire on a cold, dark, winter say. "Happy birthday!" He said in yet a yelling in excitement whisper. He knew I didn't want to celebrate my brithday but he always seemed to do it. "Jacob, I told you I never celebrate my birthday. D- Edward is always in a bad mood." He climbed though the window and gave me a bear hug. His warm body touching my small figure. I wanted to show him my pain but I couldn't get myself to.

"Ness, we got though this every year. It is not your fault." Over the years I had figured out that Jacob would do anything for me. It was a great and yet guilty feeling. I nodded not even believing him. "I have a suprise for you." I hated suprises. Most of all, I hated them on my mom's death day. I frowned at him. He knew what I was thinking. Jacob grabbed my wrists and pulled me out the window. With a friendly come on nudge. I dragged my feet. I remembered when I had called Edward dad once. It had just slipped out.

* * *

_He was sulking as always. I knew I was to stay away from him. Jacob had just asked me if I wanted to go to the park or something. "Jake, I don't think my dad would like that." realizing what I had just said I quickly covered my mouth. He gave me a death glare. His pale face just looking at me. I waited in silence. Jacob squeezed my hand. "I. Am. Not. Your. Father. MONSTER!" He splat in my face. I swallowed tears. I ran upstairs while Jacob ran after me. He was always there for me._

_

* * *

_

I held his hand while he took me to this "suprise". I looked around us and all I could see was grass and wet lands. "Where are we going Jake?" I asked him. "You'll see." He said as he teased me playfully. When we finally got there, it was gorgeous. I saw the a buetiful forest. I heard running water. Jake took something out of his pocket. They were tickets. "You don't haft to suffer", He told me, "I'm tired of seeing how Edward treats you and not doing anything about it. I'm taking you to meet Billy, The pack, and Charlie." I really wanted to meet the pack. "I'm guessing Edward doesn't know about this either?" I said. He smiled. "You can stay in La Push with me." He ran up and hugged him. "Who's Charlie?" I asked him. I knew Billy was Jake's dad. Whom I've never met but heard about him. I knew the pack from what Jacob told me. But Charlie didn't ring a bell.

"Charlie is your grandfather. and also your mother's father." I looked at him. I saw sadness in his eyes. "Tell me about my mom. What was her name?" I asked him.


	2. Chapter 2: Knowing

_"Charlie is your grandfather. and also your mother's father." I looked at him. I saw sadness in his eyes. "Tell me about my mom. What was her name?" I asked him._

Jacob pulled me into a hug. "Ness, her name was...... Isabella Marie Swan." Pain in his eyes. I knew that name. It was yelled the day she died but it wasn't Isabella it was Bella. "You knew her?" I asked. I wasn't sure if he was also clueless like me but there was something in his eyes. Something dept. Like a Grey lake. You never knew what was on the bottom. If it was a little smurf or a killer dragon. It was something he knew. "Yes, she was my friend... She is my friend." I swallowed. I knew this was hard for Jake. It was hard for me too. I didn't like hurting Jacob that's why I didn't ask. It hurt everyone. Even me but I knew who it hurt the most, Edward. He was the one in pain every second he lives without her. Worse than hell. Everyone even after 10 years the pain grows on you. You forget what it was like to be happy. Its just all together all the hate, pain, and loss. All bottled up inside you.

I sighed. I took the tickets from him and looked on then knowing that our plane was going to leave in a little while. I gently pushed him. "Lets go big guy." Pulled him till we got to the car. He smiled. I hated long car rides. We took turns driving to the airport. I laughed as I poked his sleeping figure. We are here. After 5 hours of driving to the airport we were finally here. Only a 7 hour plane drive in front of us. We both figured that my dad wanted to get as far away as he could away from this place of memories. It was nice to know a little about my mom even if it was only a name.

* * *

I am so sorry. I know its only two paragraphs but its for each one of the reviews I got. :P The more reviews the more updates.

*Maianna-Beth*


End file.
